jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
I☆Ris
- Leader |origin = Japan |label = DIVE II Entertainment |agency = 81 Produce |website = Official Website |years = 2012-present |members = 6 |genre = J-Pop |jpname = アイリス}} is a J-Pop idol group formed in 2012, they are under the management of Avex, their agency is 81 Produce and their label is DIVE II Entertainment. The group is currently consists of 6 members and each of them has been assigned a color. They are also known as a hybrid group due to the fact they work as singing idols as well as seiyuu (voice actors). The girls hosted a radio show called A&G Artist Zone i☆Risの2h from August 2013 to December 2014. As all members are seiyuu, they're currently 6 of the main casts of the anime [http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/PriPara_Wiki PriPara] since August 2014. In 2016, the girls won the Best Musical Performance in the 10th Seiyuu Awards. Discography Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: *2014 **November 26: *2015 **February 11: ' *2016 **March 9: **June 22: ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance Trivia *"Iris" means rainbow in Greek, and is also a type of flower. *All members are the main casts of the anime PriPara. **Yamakita Saki as Toudou Shion **Serizawa Yuu as Minami Mirei **Akaneya Himika as Manaka Laala **Wakai Yuuki as Leona West **Kubota Miyu as Houjou Sophy **Shibuya Azuki as Dorothy West *i☆Ris has sung several Openings, Endings and Insert songs for the following anime and games: **Anime ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' ending 1 (Color) ***''Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes'' episode 50 ending (Color) ***''Dance With Devils'' insert song (Kaze no Yokan) - By Akaneya Himika ***''Kingdom'' ending 2 (Destiny Sky) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Mushibugyo'' ending 1 (Ichizu) ***''Gifuu Doudou!!: Kanetsugu to Keiji'' ending 2 (Last Moment) - By Wakai Yuuki ***''Hantsu x Trash'' ending (Hachamecha x Strike) ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' ending (Lemonade Scandal) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou'' insert song (Magical☆Love) - By Serizawa Yuu ***Sousei no Onmyouji opening 2 (Re:Call) ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' insert song (Sweet time Cooking magic ~I'm So Hungry~) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' ending 2 (§Rainbow) ***''PriPara'' opening ****1 (Make it!) ****2 (Miracle☆Paradise) ****3 (Realize!) ****4 (Dream Parade) ****5 (Bright Fantasy) ****6 (Goin'on) ****7 (Ready Smile!!) ***''PriPara'' episode 71 ending - (ThankYou♥Birthday) - By Akaneya Himika ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Make it!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha!) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Taiyou no Flare Sherbet) - By Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Pretty Prism Paradise!!!) - By Serizawa Yuu, Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (No D&D Code) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (HAPPY PA LUCKY) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (CHANGE! MY WORLD) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Realize!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Love Friend Style) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Taiyou no Flare Sherbet Sakura Shower version) - By Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Zettai Seimei fainaru shōjo) - By Yamakita Saki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Miracle☆Paradise) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Purittopā~fekuto) - By Serizawa Yuu ***''Pri Para'' insert song - (Twin Mirror♥Compact) - By Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Triangle・Star) - By Serizawa Yuu and Akaneya Himika and Kubota Miyu ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Ready Smile!!) ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Run♪ for Jumping!) - By Yamakita Saki, Wakai Yuuki and Shibuya Azuki ***''PriPara'' insert song - (Goin'on) ***''Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero Battle Spirits'' ending 2 (Itazura Taiyou) **Game ***''Metal Max 4 ~Gekkō no Diva~'' opening (EDGE OF HEAVEN) - By Shibuya Azuki ***''Xuccess Heaven'' opening (Believer’s HEAVEN) Gallery Color (2012).jpg|Color (November 2012) Animyu~umo (2013).jpg|Animyu~umo (April 2013) i☆Ris-We Are! (2013).png|Cover☆Ris (April 2013) Ichizu (2013).jpg|Ichizu (May 2013) §Rainbow (2013).jpg|§Rainbow (August 2013) Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (2013).jpg|Gensōkyoku WONDERLAND (November 2013) 1st Anniversary Live (November 2013).jpg|1st Anniversary Live (November 2013) Itazura Taiyou (2014).jpg|Itazura Taiyou (June 2014) Cosplay Pri Para characters.jpg|Cosplaying as their respective Pri Para characters (as idols) Make it!_(2014).jpg|Make it! (August 2014) Miracle☆Paradise (2014).jpg|Miracle☆Paradise (November 2014) 2nd Anniversary Live (November 2014).jpg|2nd Anniversary Live (November 2014) Realize! (2015).jpg|Realize! (February 2015) I☆Ris-We Are i☆Ris!!! (2015).png|We Are i☆Ris!!! (April 2015) Dream Parade (2015).jpg|Dream Parade (July 2015) I☆Ris 1st Live Tour ～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2015).jpg|1st Live Tour ～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2015) Animelo Summer Live 2015 -THE_GATE- (2015).jpg|Animelo Summer Live 2015 -THE GATE- (2015) Bright Fantasy (2015).jpg|Bright Fantasy (October 2015) Cosplaying Pri Para characters.jpg|Cosplaying as their respective Pri Para characters (as students) Goin'on (2016).jpg|Goin'on (February 2016) SocialGame.png|SocialGame Live (February 2016) I☆Ris Valentine Live with WUG!.png|Valentine Live with Wake Up, Girls! (February 2016) i☆Ris cosplaying for Pri Para Musical.jpg|Cosplaying for Pri Para Musical (February 2016) Cosplay Pri Para characters for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~.jpg|Cosplaying as their Pri Para characters for Kono kaijō ni iru min'na, men ke ~ena~a ~ (March 2016) 10th Seiyuu Awards (2016).jpg|10th Seiyuu Awards (March 2016) Th!s !s i☆Ris!! (2016).jpg|Th!s !s i☆Ris!! (April 2016) i☆Ris 2nd Live Tour ～Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2016).jpg|i☆Ris 2nd Live Tour ～Th!s !s i☆Ris!!!～＠Zepp Tokyo (2016) Ready Smile!! (2016).jpg|Ready Smile!! (June 2016) Cosplay Pri Para characters for Kodomo Stage.jpg|Cosplaying as their Pri Para characters for Omocha Show (June 2016) Kessei 4 shūnenkinen_Live～foooour～ (2016).jpg|Kessei 4 shūnenkinen_Live～foooour～ (2016) Videos *Live performances *Talks External Links *Official Website *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Channel *Offical Fanclub *Offical Facebook Category:Groups Category:I☆Ris Category:2012 Group formations Category:Avex Category:6 member line up Category:J-Pop Category:2012 Debuts